Name Gen!
by DoggoTW
Summary: Well, It's a name Gen, Nothing else said.
1. Name Generator

_So, I just felt like making one... Yeah, Here we go._

 _(Prefix- Pick a # Between 1-52)_

 _1- Heather_

 _2- Jay_

 _3- Stone_

 _4- Briar_

 _5- Little_

 _6- Bumble_

 _7- Mouse_

 _8- Smoke_

 _9- Oak_

 _10- Thorn_

 _11- Apple_

 _12- Sorrel_

 _13- Dust_

 _14- Mud_

 _15- Bramble_

 _16- Blossom_

 _17- Bright_

 _18- Fire_

 _19- Black_

 _20- Silver_

 _21- Cloud_

 _22- Gray_

 _23- Moss_

 _24- Holly_

 _25- Flame_

 _26- Bracken_

 _27- Rain_

 _28- Sand_

 _29- Ice_

 _30- Sun_

 _31- Blue_

 _32- Rose_

 _33- Adder_

 _34- White_

 _35- Leaf_

 _36- Tiger_

 _37- Fox_

 _38- Leopard_

 _39- Dove_

 _40- Berry_

 _41- Ivy_

 _42- Hazel_

 _43- Lion_

 _44- Honey_

 _45- Cinder_

 _46- Red_

 _47- Cherry_

 _48- Raven_

 _49- Cedar_

 _50- Storm_

 _51- Dark_

 _52- Breeze_

 _(Too many, I know right)_

 _(Suffix- Pick a # Between 1-26)_

 _1- Fall_

 _2- Nose_

 _3- Paw (Apprentice)_

 _4- Light_

 _5- Frost_

 _6- Ear_

 _7- Kit (Kit)_

 _8- Heart_

 _9- Dawn_

 _10- Pelt_

 _11- Tail_

 _12- Stripe_

 _13- Foot_

 _14- Feather_

 _15- Pool_

 _16- Water_

 _17- Star (Leader)_

 _18- Claw_

 _19- Wing_

 _20- Whisker_

 _21- Fur_

 _22- Flight_

 _23- Moon_

 _24- Fern_

 _25- Spring_

 _26- Drop_

 _(I got Oaklight, In my opinion, It's a good name.)_


	2. Gender & Appearance

**_Alright. Here's the second one everyone! This will decide if your cat is a tom or she-cat. This will also decide your cat's design. Let's start_**

* * *

 ** _For the Gender, Use Any initial from your name. (First, Middle, or Last, For example, mine or M.D.A, So I pick one of those three)_**

* * *

 _Letters for toms- A, C, E, G, I, K, M, O, Q, S, U, W, Y_

* * *

 _Letters for she-cats- B, D, F, H, J, L, N, P, R, T, V, X, Z_

* * *

 ** _Now, for your cat's design, use the 2nd letter of your middle name._**

* * *

 ** _Toms_**

* * *

 _A & B- Dark black tom with gray claws and bright yellow eyes_

* * *

 _C & D- Light gray tom with shiny blue eyes_

* * *

 _E & F- Ginger tom with red stripes from back of neck to tail with dark green eyes_

* * *

 _G & H- White tabby tom with dark gray spots dotting his back, and golden yellow eyes_

* * *

 _I & J- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes with light gray paws_

* * *

 _K & L- Icy white tom with gray mark along spine and bright green eyes_

* * *

 _M & N- Pale gray tom with dark black ears and tail_

* * *

 _O & P- Light black tabby tom with amber eyes_

* * *

 _Q & R- Cream colored tabby tom with yellow eyes and black paws_

* * *

 _S & T- Light red tom with two horizontal stripes on his back_

* * *

 _U & V- Dark gray tom with ginger spots and stripes along back_

* * *

 _W & X- Extremely pale ginger tom with chocolatey brown eyes_

* * *

 _Y & Z- Chocolatey brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

* * *

 ** _She-cats_**

* * *

 _A & B- Ginger she-cat with pale gray flecks and bright green eyes_

* * *

 _C & D- Light blue tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with yellow eyes_

* * *

 _E & F- Gray calico she-cat with bright white rims around her golden yellow eyes_

* * *

 _G & H- Cream colored tabby she-cat with brown eyes_

* * *

 _I & J- Beautiful black and ginger she-cat with gray spots running down her sides_

* * *

 _K & L- Brown calico she-cat with beautifully dappled pelt_

* * *

 _M & N- White tabby she-cat with beautifully sparkly yellow eyes_

* * *

 _O & P- Gray tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes_

* * *

 _Q & R- Light gray she-cat with dark green eyes and white paws_

* * *

 _S & T- Black tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger paws_

* * *

 _U & V- Icy white calico she-cat with dark brown eyes_

* * *

 _W & X- Brown dappled tabby she-cat with golden eyes_

* * *

 _Y & Z- Blue calico she-cat with shiny green eyes_

* * *

 ** _There we go! I was a l_ _ight red tom with two horizontal stripes on his back, weird, but good! Thanks everyone!_**


	3. Clan Decider

**_Ok. This one will decide what clan you belong too. (Note, This is just the four main series clans)_**

 ** _For this one, use the second letter of your middle name. (Example: Mine's A, so I will use A.)_**

 ** _I was trying to even it out, but there are 26 letters, so if you have the letters Q & O, Change them to C or G._**

 _ThunderClan- A, B, C, D, E, & F_

 _WindClan- G, H, I, J, K, & L_

 _ShadowClan- M, N, P, R, S, & T _

_WindClan- U, V, W, X, Y & Z_

 ** _I'm a ThunderClan Cat, Now I'm questioning what's next._**


End file.
